disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Magic Kingdoms
Disney Magic Kingdoms is a mobile game in which you can build your own virtual Disney Parks with attractions around the world. It was announced at D23 Expo 2015, and produced by Gameloft. Characters 'Disney Classic Characters' 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip *Dale *Pete *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Fanon) *Ortensia (Fanon) *Alice (Fanon) *Julius the Cat (Fanon) 'DuckTales' *Scrooge McDuck *Huey Duck *Dewey Duck *Louie Duck *Phooey Duck (Fanon) 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *Snow White *Prince Charming *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey *The Evil Queen 'Pinocchio (Fanon)' *Pinocchio *Geppetto *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy Dumbo * Dumbo * Timonthy Q Mouse * Ringmaster 'Bambi' *Bambi *Faline (Fanon) *Thumper *Flower 'Song of the South (Fanon)' *Br'er Rabbit *Mr. Bluebird *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear 'Cinderella' *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy Godmother *Jaq (Fanon) *Gus (Fanon) *Perla (Fanon) *Suzy (Fanon) *Lady Termanie *Drizella *Anastasia 'Alice in Wonderland' *Alice *White Rabbit *Caterpillar *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The Queen of Hearts 'Peter Pan' *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee (Fanon) *Tick-Tock (Fanon) 'Sleeping Beauty' *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather *Maleficent 'The Sword in the Stone' *Arthur (Fanon) *Merlin *Archimedes (Fanon) *Madame Mim (Fanon) 'The Jungle Book' *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *King Louie *Shere Kahan *Kaa (Fanon) 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Owl (Fanon) *Christopher Robin 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Fanon)' *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab 'The Little Mermaid' *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *King Triton *Ursula 'Beauty and the Beast' *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cosgworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup *Gaston *LeFou 'Aladdin' *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *Sultan *Rajah *Iago *Jafar 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero the Ghost Dog *Oogie Boogie *The Mayor 'The Lion King' *Simba *Nala *Rafiki *Zazu *Timon *Pumbaa *Scar *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed 'Hercules (Fanon)' *Hercules *Megara *Phil *Hades *Pain *Panic 'Mulan' *Mulan *Shang *Mushu *Cri-Kee 'Lilo & Stitch' *Lilo *Nani *Stitch *Angel *Dr. Jumba *Pleakley *Cobra Bubbles 'The Princess and the Frog' *Tiana *Naveen *Louis the Alligator *Doctor Facilier *Eudora *Charlotte Le Bouff *Mama Odie 'Tangled' *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Maximus *Mother Gothel *Pascal 'Wreck-It Ralph' *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sergeant Calhoun *Shank *Spamley *Yesss 'Frozen' *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Hans *Olaf *Sven 'Big Hero 6' *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *GoGo Tomago *Fred *Yokai 'Zootopia' *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Flash Moana * Moana * Maui * Pau * Chief Tui * Sina * Gramma Tala * Hei Hei 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach (Fanon) *Black Barty (Fanon) *Tia Dalma *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Captain Hector Barbossa *Davy Jones 'The Haunted Mansion (Fanon)' *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phines the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *Hatbox Ghost 'Disney Pixar Characters' 'Toy Story' *Woody *Bullseye *Bo Peep *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Rex *Hamm *Slinky Dog (Fanon) *Green Army Men *Emperor Zurg *Stinky Pete (Fanon) *Lotso (Fanon) *Bunny *Ducky *Forky 'Monsters, Inc.' *Mike Wazowski *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Celia Mae *Boo *Roz *Randall Boggs 'The Incredibles' *Mr. Incredible *Mrs. Incredible *Dash *Violet *Jack-Jack *Frozone *Sydrome *Underminer (Fanon) 'WALL-E' *WALL-E *EVE Finding Nemo/Finding Dory * Nemo * Marlin * Dory * Crush * Hank * Bruce Blue Sky Studios characters ''' '''Ice Age (fanon) * Scrat * Manny * Sid * Diego Rio (fanon) Epic (fanon) Ferdinand (fanon) Spies in Disguise (fanon) Gallery Category:Disney Games Category:Games Category:Mobile